Hisoka Makejidamashii
by Kinpaku
Summary: Hisoka est l'anti-thèse du héros. Pervers, râleur, idiot, insolent et pourtant... Recueil de one-shots et de fic sur un OC.
1. Présentation

Ainsi comence mes première fics sur Bleach ^^

Hisoka est un personnage né grâce à Maybi et Hiyoru. Donc si Hisoka ne vous plait pas, allez vous plaindre chez elles! ^^

En premier une petite présentation du personnage

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire!

* * *

Nom:Makejidamashii (esprit rebelle/esprit indomptable)

Prénom: Hisoka (secret / caché / clandestin)

Age: Beh... ni trop jeune ni trop vieux

Caractéristiques physiques : Il a les cheveux noirs striés de quelques mèches rouges, ses yeux sont rouges.

Caractère : pervers, charmeur, arrogant, sur de lui, galant, profiteur (surtout avec les jolies filles). Son capitaine est son idole malgré le fait qu'il veuille toujours se battre avec lui. Il fera tout pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers; parfois il fait le grand dur mais c'est un sentimental au fond de lui (bien au fond...). Il sourit toujours même quand il se sent mal; courageux et persévérant, il s'obstine toujours. Têtu et trèèèèèès susceptible, lourd quand il veut, très collant quand il veut aussi et moqueur : il est du genre à se moquer de l'ennemi. Il déteste perdre (il boude).

Grade + Division: 4ème siège, 8ème Division

Zanpakutoh: Yamaneko "Chat sauvage"

Deux katanas, qu'il porte croisés sur son dos, signifiant " shin'shin' " (corps et âme: la devise des Makejidamashii)

Un des katanas a sa lame inversée ce qui l'empêche de tuer, c'est surtout un katana de "défense", c'est "l'âme du chat sauvage". L'autre est un katana propre au combat, c'est "le corps du chat sauvage".

Shikai: "Rassemblement shin'shin', Yamaneko ! "

Les deux katanas se "fondent" l'un dans l'autre, pour former une faux. La hampe mesure 3 mètres et elle peut se rétracter si besoin est (combat a courte, longue ou moyenne distance).

Quand il l'agite, un vent se forme pour le protéger (influence de l'âme). Quand il donne un coup sec sur le sol avec la hampe, les éclairs se déchainent pour attaquer (influence du corps).

Bien sur, il l'utilise aussi en tant qu'arme.

Bankai : Non atteint.

Remarque(s) concernant le zanpakutoh : Il a un très mauvais caractère et se dispute souvent avec Hisoka, mais quand ils combatent ensemble, ils forment une bonne équipe.

Remarque concernant Hisoka : Il est la honte de sa famille car il n'a pas encore atteint le Bankai, ce qui, dans la famille Makejidamashii, est un déshonneur.

Passé: Le mouton noir de la famille Makejidamashii, c'est lui. Faible de naissance, il est mis dans l'ombre au profit de son grand frêre Ten'shi. Il s'entraine pour arriver au niveau de son frêre talentueux. Malgré le fait d'être des enfants diamétralement opposés, ils entretiennent des bonnes relations, basées sur la confiance et le respect.

Son enfance est agitée et il devient vite un jeune délinquant, volant pour se nourrir. Sa famille, noble, habite au Seireitei. Mais lui fugue souvent et connait mieux les rues des premiers districts du Rukongai que sa propre maison. Son frêre atteint le bankai et la situation de Hisoka empire. Il finit par être chassé de chez lui. Vivant quelques mois dans les rues, il vole souvent les passants pour survivre. Le capitaine de la 8ème division, recueille ce jeune effronté (surnom donné par Kyouraku). Quelques années plus tard il entre à l'académie et son frère meurt mystérieusement. Les relations avec sa famille se dégradent encore plus.


	2. Journal de bord d'un pervers en détresse

Le premier One-shot sur Hisoka. C'est censé être drôle(j'ai un drole d'humour...). Comme d'hab, si il y a des réclamations, Maybi et Hiyoru seront ravies d'entendre vos plaintes^^

**_Journal de bord d'un pervers en détresse _**

_Devant la porte de la 8__ème__ division, 05h00 :_

Nanao vient de nous trouver, le capitaine et moi, devant la porte. Elle nous cri dessus. Mon mal de crane s'intensifie. Rooooh, c'est pas notre faute si cette fichue porte voulait pas s'ouvrir. Bon d'accord, on aurait pu essayer avec la clé, mais le saké ça rend pas les choses faciles…

_Vers le bureau du capitaine de la 8__ème__ division, 05h30 : _

Elle a pris 30 minutes pour nous enguirlander et maintenant elle veut qu'on remplisse des rapports…Nanao nous conduit cers le bureau. Elle marche vite et j'arrive pas à la suivre. Faut me comprendre : j'dois soutenir le capitaine et il fait son poids, le bougre!

_Bureau du capitaine de la 8__ème__ division, 05h45 :_

Elle nous a abandonné en nous donnant, en guise de punition, ces rapports à remplir…On aurait pas dû la taquiner…

_Bureau du capitaine de la 8__ème__ division, 05h50 :_

Kyoraku Taisho vient de s'endormir. J'en profite pour m'enfuir par la fenêtre. Je laisse quand même un gentil petit mot à l'intention de Nanao et Tatsufusa (le 3ème siège) :

_Je vais m'entrainer! J'reviens pour manger!_

_A toute, ma belle._

_P.S. : Cadeau pour Tatsufusa : mes rapports !!!_

_P.S__2 __: Réveillez pas le capitaine, sinon il va encore m'accuser de le souler pour le tuer après…_

J'suis vachement attentionné, non?

_Vers la forêt, __06h05 :_

Je passe devant la 10ème division. La chance qu'il a le petit capitaine : Matsumoto Rangiku et Akuma Shiochi. Pourquoi il attire les zolies filles aux gros nibards et pas moi? Ne trouvant aucune réponse, je poursuis mon chemin. J'entends des filles pouffer. Et qui dit filles dit faire le beau! Le poteau m'a pas aidé quand il s'est mis sur mon chemin…

_Quelque part dans le Seireitei, __06h20 : _

Je suis en train de courir derrière une gamine car elle vient de m'appeler « Hiso-hime ». Comment fait-elle pour me trouver un surnom débile chaque jour? Au détour d'une ruelle, j'aperçois le capitaine Kempachi. Yachiru va se réfugier sur son dos et moi, j'me casse. Pas envie de finir en compote pour chien…

_Forêt du Rukongai, __07h00 : _

Pourquoi les arbres sont pas résistants?! Ca m'énerve de changer de cible chaque fois! Je m'entraine pour atteindre mon bankai. Mer**, j'ai encore foiré! Je crois que je devrais suivre les conseils de Taisho et exercer mon contrôle du reatsu…

_Forèt du Rukongai, __08h00 : _

J'me suis ENCORE évanoui. Et Kyoraku Taisho est ENCORE venu me chercher. Je suis à peine conscient et il me crie dessus en me reprochant de vouloir le tuer…

_Bureau du capitaine de la 8__ème__ division, 08h30 : _

Raaaaaaah, j'en ai marre! J'ai vraiment pas de chance. J'me retrouve avec les rapports du capitaine et de ceux de Nanao sur les bras. Tatsufusa a essayé de me refiler les siens. Il a essayé…maintenant, il est dans un placard, inconscient…

_Bureau du capitaine de la 8__ème__ division, 10h30 :_

Deux heures! Deux heures pour remplir cette paperasse! J'devrais ouvrir la porte du placard…c'est embêtant les cris. Doooh, pourquoi c'est ce gros balourd le 3ème siège?! J'arrive à le battre quand je veux! Le capitaine me répète (pour la énième fois, selon lui…) que je n'avais qu'à ne pas être autant insolent avec lui…

_Cafétéria des shinigamis, 12h00 :_

Des jolies filles…plein de jolies filles! Je fais le fier (en regardant devant moi : les poteaux sont futés…très futés…). Faisons un récapitulatif :

_**1**__**ère**__** division : rien à signaler…**_

_**2**__**ème**__** division : -Fong Taisho : jolie avec du caractère…**_

_**3**__**ème**__** division : nothing…**_

_**4**__**ème**__** division : -Unohana Taisho : j'aime les femmes mûres…**_

_**5**__**ème**__** division : -Hinamori : plutôt pas mal si on aime les filles qui ont l'air jeune…**_

_**6**__**ème**__** division : nada…**_

_**7**__**ème**__** division : rien du tout…**_

_**8**__**ème**__** division : -Nanao : notre petite Nanao à nous!**_

_**9**__**ème**__** division : que des hommes…**_

_**10**__**ème**__** division : -Matsumoto : des gros atouts, elle en a…**_

_**-Akuma : même chose que Matsumoto…**_

_**11**__**ème**__** division : -Yachiru : c'est une gamine et j'suis pas pédophile…**_

_**12**__**ème**__** division : - Nemu : artificielle, mais néanmoins charmante…**_

_**13**__**ème**__** division : -Hiyoru : petite poitrine, mais vachement mignonne…**_

Euh…pourquoi Akuma et Hiyoru viennent vers moi? Ah oui…hier, j'ai tenté de les regarder quand elles prenaient leurs bains…

_Infirmerie de la 4__ème__ division, 13h00 :_

Ca fait mal…Unohana Taisho doit s'occuper de moi, personnellement. Mon capitaine arrive pour prendre de mes nouvelles…pour mater Unohana Taisho, plutôt!

_Infirmerie de la 4__ème__ division, 14h30 :_

J'y crois pas! Yachiru est venue me narguer à l'infirmerie…

Surnom pour l'après-midi : bijo…(belle femme)

_Infirmerie de la 4__ème__ division, 15h45 :_

J'me réveille après une bonne sieste. Je retrouve mes vêtements et Yamaneko au pied de mon lit. Je m'habille vite fait et sort discrètement de la pièce.

_8__ème__ division, 16h00 :_

J'vais demander à Taisho s'il peut m'entrainer. Il me répond qu'il n'a pas le temps d'entrainer les abrutis. Bien sûr, j'lui réponds…

_8__ème__ division, 17h00 : _

J'suis de corvée de rapports à cause de « irrespect envers un capitaine ». J'ai mal aux mains. Tatsufusa se moque de moi…

_8__ème__ division, 17h30 :_

J'ai une semaine de corvée de rapports pour « violence envers un 3ème siège ». Il se moque encore, mais son œil au beurre noir atténue mon envie de l'étriper et de le couper en p'tits morceaux…

_8__ème__ division, 18h00 :_

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écorché vif?! Il a appelé toute la division pour regarder mon calvaire! Ils ricanent tous…

_8__ème__ division, 18h30 :_

Un mois de corvée. Cause : « attaque envers ces camarades sans raison apparente ». Faut que j'arrête, sinon j'verrais plus jamais la lumière du soleil…

_8__ème__ division 20h00 :_

J'suis fatiiiiiiiigué! Le capitaine entre et me propose d'aller boire un verre. J'suis tout de suite d'aplomb et j'accepte! Il est gentil Kyoraku Taisho quand il veut!

_Un bar du Rukongai, 22h00 :_

Zaimeuh le zakééééééé! Ooooooooh, le cap'taine l'est plus là? Où z'est qu'il est? Capitaineuh?

_Devant la porte de la 8__ème__ division, 02h00 :_

Z'est l'heure de rentrer! On pouzze la porte…elle veut paaaaaaaaaaas! Z'm'azzied contre le mur. Kyoraku Taizho continue a pouzé. Zouuuuuuu, les jolies n'étoiles….Le capitaine prend un truc dans za poche. Oh, zoliiiii! Ca briiiiille! Ca z'appelle comment, déza? Une tlé? Nan. Une zlé? Nan plus…Une clé! Wouéééé, z'est une clé! Mais à quoi za zert?

Fin


	3. Souvenirs

Le deuxième One-shot sur Hisoka, un peut tristounet, il sert, essentiellement, à découvrir le passé de notre (mon _) Hisoka.

Disclaimer : Les personages de Tite Kubo ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement Hisoka.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Souvenirs…**_

Le soleil se couchait sur la Soul Society. Les ombres s'allongeaient et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Il était sur le toit d'un des plus grands bâtiments du Sereitei, seul. Quelle ironie, lui qui avait tout fait pendant son enfance pour s'en enfuir, il était ,aujourd'hui, un shinigami. Pas des plus puissants, pas des plus impressionnants, juste un shinigami normal. Il avait le niveau des autres, mais ce niveau, il ne l'avait pas gagné à sa naissance, comme bon nombre de ceux de son rang. Non, lui, il avait gagné sa force par l'entrainement. Et il en était fier.

Doucement, il se coucha sur le dos, regardant le ciel obscur. Son éternel sourire et l'expression d'insouciance de son visage avaient laissé place à la nostalgie, la mélancolie, la colère et le regret. Ca lui faisait mal de sourire. Tellement mal qu'il se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. La douleur physique lui fit oublier celle de son cœur pendant quelques instants. Mais elle revint à la charge, plus forte que jamais…

Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans sa mémoire; des images violentes, des cris, des pleurs d'enfant, mais aussi des rires et des visages bienveillants.

**Flash Back**

Un jeune garçon, aux allures de délinquant, apparut au bout d'une ruelle. Il tenait dans sa main un bout de pain. Riant aux éclats, il courrait et sautait avec agilité. Il se sentait bien. La liberté, l'envie de vivre, et non celle de survivre, s'emparèrent de lui.

Il se retourna et lança à ses poursuivants :

-Ne vous fatiguez pas! J'suis pas de votre niveau, bande d'escargots!

-Sale petit gnome! Vient ici que je t'étripe!

-Cause toujours, clochard!

-Tu vas voir qui c'est le clochard!

Hisoka ne répondit pas et, profitant de sa petite taille, se faufila dans une faille qui conduisait à la rue latérale. Les hommes qui le suivaient s'agglutinèrent devant la faille, tentant de s'y introduire. Le fuyard, en leur adressant un sourire radieux, leur tira la langue.

-A la prochaine, limaces gluantes!

Il prit la poudre d'escampette, sans demander son reste. Une expression de bonheur trônait sur son visage.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Si jeune et déjà si insolent. Une époque difficile mais néanmoins heureuse. Non, les souvenirs douloureux, eux sont plus proches, moins lointains dans son passé…

**Flash Back  
**  
Le même garçon, avec quelques années en plus, se tenait devant ses parents. Son père prit la parole.

-Tu es le plus grand déshonneur de la famille des Makejidamashii ! Ton frère, lui, il a atteint son bankai! Alors que toi, tu n'es même pas capable d'entrer dans l'académie! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Ten'shi, au lieu de t'amuser à fricoter avec ces filles du…du Rukongai!

Il avait dit ça avec tout le dégoût et le mépris qu'il ressentait envers les gens de rang inférieur. Le jeune homme lança, nonchalamment :

-Justement, mon cher grand frère devrait s'amuser, lui aussi…

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Sa mère l'avait giflé.

-Ne t'avise plus de dire ça de ton frère!

-Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi! Nous t'avons offert à manger, nous t'avons hébergé, nous t'avons donné une vie que de nombreux misérables du Rukongai auraient rêvé d'avoir! Tu nous remercies ainsi?!

-Il n'y a rien à remercier…

Sa mère mit ses mains devant sa bouche, prenant un air indigné. Son père devint rouge de colère.

-Vas-t-en! Pars et ne revient jamais! Tu m'entends?! Jamais!

Le rejeté sortit calmement, narguant ses parents, ses ancêtres, ses origines et son passé.

Un autre adolescent, légèrement plus vieux qu'Hisoka, l'attendait derrière la porte.

-Tu as réussi à les mettre dans un état impossible…

-Mmmh.

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-De quoi?

-De quitter cette famille.

-Je n'ai pas de famille…

Ten'shi soupira.

-Fait ce que tu veux…Mais ne le regrette pas.

-C'est noté.

Le surdoué tendit sa main vers son petit frère pour le saluer. Hisoka le regarda fixement et, subitement, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois!

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Ten'shi se prit au jeu et commença à taquiner son cadet. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'essoufflèrent et s'affalèrent contre le mur.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

-Oui.

Hisoka se releva et s'en alla. Laissant son frère, seul, dans l'ombre…

**Fin du Flash Back**Ca commençait à faire mal. Vraiment mal. Il sentait une déchirure à la place de son cœur.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua la bouteille de saké, à coté de lui. Il l'avait complètement oubliée…

**Flash Back**

Il se promenait dans les ruelles du Rukongai, menant une vraie vie de débauche. Volant, profitant des plaisirs de la chair et croquant la vie à pleines dents. Il n'avait plus jamais revu son frère depuis cette fameuse nuit où ses parents l'avaient chassé…

Il leva les yeux et sourit. Qu'allait-il donc manger? Il aperçut un grand homme qui n'avait pas l'air très futé. Sa nouvelle victime était désignée. Hisoka s'approcha, prudemment, et pu entrevoir une bouteille de saké. Son dîner était assuré. Il avança jusqu'à être juste derrière l'homme. Rapidement, il s'empara de la bouteille, mais une main empoigna son poignet et lui fit lâcher la liqueur. Avec une force déconcertante, l'inconnu envoya le jeune homme valdinguer dans le décor.

-Qui ose importuner le grand et magnifique Kyoraku, capitaine de la 8ème division?!

Le délinquant déglutit. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber pire. Un capitaine, et pas des moindres. Shunsui Kyoraku, sûrement l'un des capitaines les plus puissants du Gotei 13…

-Petit insolent! On ne t'a pas appris à répondre?! T'as pas suffisamment de gueule, c'est ça?

La goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Lui, Hisoka Makejidamashii, pas de gueule?! Capitaine ou pas, Kyoraku allait savoir à quoi s'en tenir…

-Hisoka… Hisoka Makejidamashii! Et de gueule, j'en ai sûrement plus que vous!

Le capitaine, ne prêtant aucune intention à ce qu'il lui disait, fixa le jeune garçon, insolent mais néanmoins intéressant… Il avait une grande force de caractère. Une assez grande quantité d'énergie spirituelle se dégageait de lui. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à la contenir…Intéressant, très intéressant…

-Pourrais-tu me redire ton nom, petit?

-Petit?! C'est pas parce que _môsieur_ est grand que les autres sont petits!

-Bon…pourrais-tu me redire ton nom, mon grand?

Hisoka s'offusqua. Pour qui ce prenait-il, ce Don Juan à la noix?!

-Hisoka Makejidamashii, _môsieur le capitaineuh de la 8èmeuh divisioneuh.  
_  
-Tu as bien dit Makejidamashii?

-En plus d'être crâneur, il est sourd, le _môsieur_ ?

-Tu es le fils rejeté? Fit Kyoraku, ignorant la provocation.

-…

-Réponds, jeune effronté!

-Oui.

-Mmh.

-Quoi ? Répondit, farouchement, l'impertinent.

-Je suis déçu, les jeunes filles que j'ai vu disaient que tu étais vraiment très beau…Et je constate que tu es banal.

-Banal?!

-Oui. Banal…

-C'est une provocation?!

-Non, une simple constatation…

-Je…j'en ai marre de vous supporter! J'me casse, moi!

-Attends.

-En quel honneur?

-J'te le demande! Ca ne te suffit pas comme honneur?

La bataille recommença, Finalement, Kyoraku convia Hisoka à boire un verre de saké.

-Empoisonné, votre saké?

-Crois-tu que je souillerai du saké pour te tuer?!

-Merci pour votre bienveillance…

-De rien.

-J'étais ironique…

-Moi aussi.

-Humpff!

Et ainsi se passa toute la soirée. Plus tard, Kyoraku, saoul, désigna Hisoka comme 3ème siège de sa division qui devient vite 4ème siège pour le « Vous devriez me donner votre place de capitaine, vous devenez gâteux ! » en trop.

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'était de cette façon qu'il était devenu membre de la 8ème division, quelques années après ce souvenir. Même aujourd'hui, ils se bagarraient souvent de cette façon. Kyoraku était, à sa façon, « le père » d'Hisoka. Le shinigami avait une profonde admiration envers son capitaine. Et même s'ils se provoquaient souvent, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Mais le pire était à venir. Une blessure qui ne guérit pas, une douleur qui vous empêche d'oublier…

**Flash Back**

Il revenait d'une soirée bien arrosée avec le capitaine. Celui-ci avait disparu derrière les quelques jupons de la fête. Et lui, Hisoka, était complètement paumé dans le premier district du Rukongai. Un district qu'il connaissait comme sa poche. Mais l'alcool lui faisait découvrir un nouveau monde. Il passa devant le magasin de la fille aux gros nibards. Plus de lumière. Il commença à transpirer à la pensée d'Akuma, si vulnérable, dans son lit. Mais l'envie lui passa vite. Les coups de fouets de la dernière fois étaient encore cuisants. Saoul mais pas bête… Et puis il faisait frisquet à cause du p'tit. Il l'aimait bien le p'tit. Il était mignon avec sa bouille grognonne. Un homme passa par-là et Hisoka le prit par le col.

-Lé p'tit, il ira loin, za j'vous l'dit, ma p'tite dame. Il a dou talent et en plus za nounu…nounou, elle est trop zexy…bonne!

Après s'être reçu un poing par « la p'tite dame », il continua son chemin, en chantant à tue tête: "_Les femmes et le saké, ça use, ça use_". Une vieille femme lui renversa de l'eau dessus, depuis sa fenêtre. Ca eut au moins le mérite de le débarbouiller. Redevenu à peu près sobre, il s'appuya contre le mur en maudissant Kyoraku et le dieu du saké. Une migraine abominable vint lui tambouriner le crâne. Même pas 2 heure du matin et il avait déjà la gueule de bois. Il pouvait se féliciter. Soudain, un bruit le fit redresser la tête.

« Quelqu'un qui court? Non, deux personnes? P'tain, j'ai mal à la tête! »

La douleur se raviva et il oublia ce qui se passait. Hisoka se décolla du mur et avança péniblement. Les bruits se firent plus forts. Il se laissa guider par son ouïe. Le jeune entendit des bruits de succion et des cris étouffés. Il courut, tant bien que mal, vers la source des bruits. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ça le mettait dans une angoisse profonde. Mais brutalement, les paroles de son capitaine lui revinrent en mémoire « T'as du talent, t'es pas du genre à avoir peur. Mais si tu ressens de la crainte, oublie-la, enferme-la dans une partie de ton esprit et utilise ta rage et ton envie de vaincre pour combattre.». Il avait compris. Même le plus durs des durs à cuire avait ces moments de faiblesse. Il releva les yeux. On ne lisait plus la peur. Cette fois son regard était celui d'un vainqueur…

Il n'avait pas son zanpakutôh. Il allait devoir se battre au corps à corps. Il grimaça à cette idée. Les blessures de son entrainement allaient se rouvrir. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Il allait se battre, avec retenue, mais il allait se battre… Se battre et gagner.

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Les bruits le guidèrent jusqu'à une ruelle. Il se cacha derrière un mur et analysa la situation. Un homme était couché sur le sol et une…une créature était penchée sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle faisait mais il était sur que ce n'était rien de bon…

La bête sentit sa présence et se retourna. Elle s'enfuit. Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle disparaisse complètement de sa vue pour s'approcher de l'humain affalé. La victime était couchée sur le ventre. Hisoka le retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était son frère, mort. Le cadet retira ses mains, brusquement. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Le sang de son aîné. Il était paralysé. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il n'en avait ni la force ni la volonté.

Il resta là, jusqu'à l'aube. Lentement, Hisoka se releva. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse. Il abaissa les paupières de Ten'shi. Il fouilla les poches du cadavre et en sortit un couteau. Le plus jeune, regardant le mort, s'entailla la main. Il laissa couler son sang sur la blessure de son frère. C'était sa manière à lui de dire que, oui, il avait une famille : son frère.

Entendant des pas, il scruta une dernière fois le visage de Ten'shi. Et il partit, abandonnant son aîné.

Hisoka entra dans le Seireitei. Il se dirigea vers sa division. Tous les regards se tournaient. Il était maculé de sang. De son sang et de celui de Ten'shi.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le pire des souvenirs, celui qui a fait couler son sang. Celui qui l'a rendu orphelin de famille. Celui qui lui a pris son frère.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit la brise lui caresser le visage. Il les rouvrit et regarda la paume de sa main. Une cicatrice y était inscrite. Une marque qui fait mal. Une marque qui est là pour qu'il se souvienne…

**The End**

* * *

Alors : aimé, pas aimé?

Des critiques? Des impressions? (Oui, tout ça pour quémander quelques reviews...)

La prochaine fois, ce sera le début d'une fic qui vous attends!


End file.
